Destiny Raquel
Destiny Raquel 'is the Twin Goddess of Destiny. She debuts in the third arc of the sixth chapter in the series, Destiny is the fourth goddess to align herself with the Universe Crew. Appearance Destiny's main color is light purple with a dark blue outline. She has violet-pink eyes and is identical to Fate, her "other half". Her anime design however has her with very long, dark purple hair and her eyes are bluish-violet. She is a bit more identical to Fate in this design, with the only difference is their individual hair styles, as Destiny ties her hair with a red hair ribbon, and their eye colors. Her goddess attire has her wearing a knight-like armor complete with protective equipment, including a silver chain mail. Personality A very strong goddess with a cold demeanor, Destiny is a clear contrast toward her own twin sister, Fate Raquel, who displays a friendlier nature, Destiny is very hostile toward humans to the point of unnecessarily harming any who she believes is trying to hurt her or Fate. Even at the very beginning, Destiny was already said to harbor a strong distrust and hostile attitude toward humans, once openly announcing them as too fragile beings and even questions why she has to watch over them constantly prior to her encounter with the Universe Crew. Unlike Fate, she has no interest about the world, whether it is about its people or culture and, as said by Fate, would occasionally chastise her own sister for her interest in wanting to live a normal life and become human, which did result in a brief fight between them. Destiny is not one to take back what she says and is fairly blunt about the things she says, making her come off as rude and condescending. Compared to her sister, Destiny initially had a hard time understanding humanity, from their way of living, thinking and even behavior, to the point where she had misunderstood countless things about them, such as their curiosity about their own individual lives and constantly creating their own problems. She also considers humans to be moronic barbarians based on what she had seen beforehand. Another thing that sets her and Fate apart is her being unable to properly express herself. While Fate is able to convey her thoughts and feelings, Destiny tends to fumble with what she wants to say and sometimes has trouble wondering why she feels one emotion and the need to express it. Additionally, because of this, she tends to say almost the opposite of what she truly means. This is usually the case whenever she interacts with Vincent or her sister. She can classified as a tsundere due to how embarrassed she can get and react aggressively towards the former more than the latter. Despite all this, she does want to express herself more honestly and has mellowed out her bad behavior, becoming nearly as friendly and kind as Fate. She can also be very thoughtful, as when she noticed that Vincent was really upset, she tried to cheer him up, as well as even trying to work part-time as a waitress in a cafe to buy her sister a gift. In problematic situations, however, Destiny can keep a cool-head and focuses the most on the situation at hand. She is frequently the one to come up with ideas on what to do based on her knowledge of the situation. She is also physically stronger than Fate, being able to hold up a big slab of concrete with one hand with ease, and barely reacts to physical damage done to her, usually giving a sigh of annoyance when she gets hit. History be Added... Plot be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Piercing Sword be Added... 'Energy Shield' be Added... Relationships be Added... Gallery be Added... Trivia *Her anime design was inspired from Tohka Yatogami from the Date A Live series. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)